


Day 2: All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol being awkward, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Office Party, other background EXO members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Do you think Baekkie liked his present?”“I’m sure he did, Chan.”“But I want to kiss him. D’you think he’ll let me give ‘im a kiss now?”“Yeah, buddy. Sure.”Or...Where Chanyeol is a love struck idiot with his coworker and Jongin plays matchmaker to get them together. (He rigs that Secret Santa without telling anyone. Whatever works to get the idiots together)





	Day 2: All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation/side story of day 1! It can be read by itself and still make sense, but it's essentially that background Chanbaek that happened in the Kaisoo story :)

The Styrofoam coffee cup in Chanyeol’s hand did nothing to help keep the burning liquid from splashing out and scalding his bare hand when Baekhyun walked past. The short secretary under Minseok didn’t even spare him a glance as he went into the meeting room. As the door closed shut without a second glance (Chanyeol wasn’t expecting him to look back, really, he wasn’t), but he felt the small glimmer of hope die with it.

Once Baekhyun was out of view, Chanyeol’s mind decided to remind him of the scalding coffee that had left a painful red burn in its wake. A string of curses slipped out of his mouth as he ran to the nearest bathroom. He bowed quickly to his supervisor passing by, receiving a strange look in return. His face was red and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Chanyeol finally made it to the bathroom. With one hand, he shoved the faucet on and stuck his hand under the running cold water. The relief was instant.

“You okay, there?”

Chanyeol whipped around to meet the face of a god. This close to Christmas, maybe it was the baby Jesus himself. Dear Lord was this guy attractive.

“I.. um… just burned my hand. On coffee,” Chanyeol finished dumbly. The man nodded and went to the sink next to Chanyeol to wash his own hands. He calmed down after the initial shock of someone else being in the bathroom and witnessing his embarrassing moment, taking the chance to observe this man. While he wasn’t as cute as Baekhyun, his tanned skin and chiseled jaw was enough for most anyone else to swoon.

The man caught Chanyeol staring at him. He coughed uncomfortably and dried his hands while Chanyeol kept his under the water. His cheeks flared up in a shy blush. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, no! I, uh… just don’t think I recognize you.”

“Ah, I transferred here a few months ago. And I just moved up to this floor last week.”

Chanyeol tuck out his sopping wet hand. After having it hang in the air for a few seconds, he realized that it was still covered in water and quickly tugged a few paper towels out of the dispenser to dry it. He held it out again and the man shook it hesitantly. “I’m Chanyeol.”

“Jongin.”

“Oh wait! I know that name!” Chanyeol snapped his fingers and thought for a moment. Jongin blushed in embarrassment again as he prepared for what Chanyeol was going to remember him for. “You and Kyungsoo got HR called on you, right? Something about too short of sleeves?”

Jongin groaned and slid a hand over his face. “Yeah… that was me…”

“Not even this long into working here and you’re already pissing people off! I like it!” Chanyeol laughed, slapping Jongin on the back. The tanned man stumbled forward with the amount of unintended force shoving him forward. “C’mon then. We should probably get back to the cubicles. JongDae’ll have our heads if we’re gone for too long.”

They stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Chanyeol fiddled with the name tag hanging off his Iron Man lanyard. “Which one’s yours? I’m here so I don’t know where most people sit...” Chanyeol said. He stopped in front of a tiny cubicle, decked out in Christmas decorations. Jongin snorted at the sheer volume of Christmas joy radiating from the cubicle.

“I’m over there,” Jongin supplied, pointing to the far wall where JongDae’s office was located next to one that had been vacant for some time.

“I’ll walk you there! I’m not stalling at all, nope,” Chanyeol said as he began in the direction of the farthest cubicles. Jongin followed the lanky man with a grin, admiring all of the little decorations the employees had placed on their desks or hanging from the faux walls. “So, which one? I didn’t get a good look from over there.” He looked around the line of cubicles but finding every one occupied.

Jongin tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the door. Chanyeol’s mouth fell open. So Jongin was the mysterious new head of department that moved up to their floor, the one even above JongDae. Jongin unlocked the door and waved him in to the private office. He followed without a second thought.

The first thing Chanyeol noticed was the lack of decorations. It was already a week into December, and yet, there was nothing of the sort in Jongin’s office. No Christmas things, no Menorah, hell, not even cute little snowflakes scattered here and there.

“Not very fun, I know,” Jongin mumbled as he dug through a drawer at his desk, finding his lunch bag he packed for himself this morning at the bottom.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Chanyeol fought to find the right words to describe the atmosphere. “No, yeah, it’s boring.” Jongin laughed at his expression, but the other man could see the little bit of sadness on his face as he sheepishly examined the room for himself.

“I haven’t gotten much into it this year. And with moving offices, I didn’t have time to really put anything up.”

Chanyeol made up his mind. After work, he was going to go shopping for all the Christmas decorations he could find to stuff into Jongin’s office. Even if he technically was his boss, Jongin seemed more like a friend rather than an angry boss screaming his head off about Chanyeol being late with his IT updates a third time like the old one. It was a common occurrence in any international financial company.

Jongin awkwardly held up his lunch. “It’s almost noon. Want to eat lunch together?”

He didn’t even have to think- Chanyeol nodded with a smile on his face.

. . .

Chanyeol spared a glance over to the meeting room that Baekhyun had gone into earlier. The lights were off, the room empty. They must have gotten out a while ago. He was a little disappointed that he didn’t get to see Baekhyun before he left the meeting to go back to his own department but tried not to let it get to him.

After his lunch with Jongin, he learned more about the man than he thought he would. Turns out, he was planning the company’s annual Christmas party with Kyungsoo (Jongin informed him that he had been called more than one unpleasant word to his face). On top of that, he didn’t talk to many people outside of business issues. Chanyeol took it upon himself to go out and change that. He started with becoming best friends with the tanned man.

Chanyeol figured that indulging Jongin with his not-so-secret crush on Byun Baekhyun was a good place to begin. Luckily for him, Jongin just nodded and went along with the lovesick rambling Chanyeol said about the little secretary. Jongin had even added in that he had run into Baekhyun a few times and he was as sweet as he appeared.

Jongin had ended up asking him about ideas for the Christmas party. He said that Kyungsoo had been doing most of the planning, and he needed to contribute _something_ of importance. Chanyeol came up with the idea of a Secret Santa between all the attendees. It was simple and easy, but fun all the same.

As he sat back in his chair and shook his mouse to turn the monitor back on, Chanyeol’s eye caught a little red envelope. The handwriting on the top was familiar. It was the same one that had been on the same type of envelope on his desk a few days ago. A smile played on his lips. He tried not to feel too giddy, or let it show because his coworkers would just be snoopy about it.

For whatever reason, Chanyeol wanted to keep the notes that kept showing up on his desk a secret.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

 _I won't make a list and send it_  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

_~B_

Chanyeol smiled as he read the lyrics. The other letters before this one had the verses and chorus before it. If he were to guess, he’d say the next letter would be more of the lyrics of “All I Want For Christmas Is You”. While he normally tucked the letters away for safe keeping in his second drawer from the bottom, Chanyeol kept this one out on his desk, folded back up and put into its envelope. Just for a little bit longer.

He continued with his dull work while sparing glances to the red envelope every few minutes. Each time he did, it felt as if all the Christmas cheer in the world was concentrated in his chest, threatening to bubble out of his mouth in a gleeful giggle. But how embarrassing would that be if grumpy old Mr. Choi across the aisle caught him doing that?

The day was finally drawing to an end; most of the other employees had left for the evening. Chanyeol didn’t necessarily have anywhere to be or anyone to go home to. Besides his dog Toben, his apartment was a little lonely. He tried hard to make it as filled with holiday spirit as he could, but it still felt like it was missing something- someone.

“Oh! Chanyeol, you’re still here.”

The IT tech spun around in his chair to find Jongin bundled up in a scarf and trench coat. A leather bag was slung over his shoulder and hands already tucker into his pockets. “Do you want to head out together?” Jongin asked shyly, his words muffled by his mouth hiding behind a scarf.

“Sure! Just give me a minute, I’ve got some last minute projects to finish up for tomorrow,” Chanyeol said as his attention was turned back to his computer screen. His fingers flew over the keyboard as the few tabs he had opened were completed to a point that it would be easy to pick back up tomorrow. It wasn’t until he was done and logging off the system that he noticed Jongin picking up the red envelope.

The tanned man flipped the envelope over in curiosity. “What’s this from?”

Chanyeol reached over and snatched the envelope from Jongin’s fingers. He placed it back into his drawer with the others. He hoped Jongin didn’t catch sight of the other envelopes. “Nothing…. just something I received today.” Chanyeol picked up his own coat from where it was folded on top of the cabinet. “You ready?” Jongin nodded. They left as soon as Chanyeol got his coat tugged on and beanie over his ears.

(If Jongin neglected to mention that the red envelope was Baekhyun’s signature design or the fact that the handwriting matched the secretary perfectly, well, he may have just been forgetful.)

. . .

Chanyeol clutched the box to his chest as if it were a precious treasure that someone would steal away from him at any second. He had arrived to the party later than he would have liked from all of the holiday traffic; most everyone was already in the room. And on the way to becoming drunk.

“I’m tellin’ you, this is the best one yet,” Baekhyun slurred from his place over by Kyungsoo. Chanyeol watched him with worry. How many drinks has he already had? Enough to be tipsy, that was for sure. And he still had to give his Secret Santa gift to him…

“Chanyeol! you finally made it!” Jongin said as he walked up next to the taller man. He was nursing a glass of something in his hand but had barely drank any of it. Chanyeol smiled and deposited the present off with the others waiting to be exchanged.

Even while Chanyeol was a social person and could have talked to any of his coworkers that he was friends with at the party, he stayed close to Jongin. The latter seemed to feel out of place with everyone around, especially when they acted friendly with each other, but never at the same level with him.

The Secret Santa was coming up Chanyeol had steadily become drunker and drunker as the night progressed. As did Baekhyun. Jongin stayed on the outside of everyone for most of the party, keeping an eye on Chanyeol so he wouldn’t _completely_ embarrass himself in front of Baekhyun. As if the younger male would even remember this night, Kyungsoo seemed to be in the same boat as he was for watching over their drunk friend.

Chanyeol received his present from his Secret Santa, not paying much attention to what his own present was. As he announces Baekhyun’s name proudly and drunkenly hands the present to the small secretary. Baekhyun takes it from him and opens it instantly. He reaches to pull the present out but freezes as he reads the note.

As Kyungsoo tries to read the note Chanyeol left, Baekhyun shoves him away, hides the note where Kyungsoo can’t see. Chanyeol felt the excitement bubble up as Baekhyun kept stealing glances to him all through the night. As soon as Jongin received his Secret Santa from Kyungsoo, he distanced himself a bit as well from Chanyeol. Maybe it was something like he gave Baekhyun, that really was the only reason he could come up with.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. More drinks came until Chanyeol couldn’t tell if his eyes were opened or closed. Jongin led him out by the elbow after he collapsed in a chair. His body slumped onto his friend.

“Do you think Baekkie liked his present?”

“I’m sure he did, Chan.”

“But I want to kiss him. D’you think he’ll let me give ‘im a kiss now?”

“Yeah, buddy. Sure. try to get through that date you planned first, though.”

“It was fate! Fate did it!” Chanyeol cheered. “He was my Sec’rt San’a! I got to give ‘im a present!”

Jongin laughed as he placed Chanyeol into the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt on his friend. Fate certainly was a name Jongin hasn’t been called before.


End file.
